octonauts_fanfandomcom-20200215-history
Into Town
Into Town is the fourth chapter of Octonauts And The Poachers. Summary The Octonauts got into the local town to find John and his goons, but must try to blend in with all the humans. Story The Octonauts soon swam up to the surface and climbed onto a dock. "Right", Barnacles said, "according to that sign, we are in the town of Sitka, Alaska." "Amazing", Kwazi said. Kwazi began to walk towards the town, but Barnacles stopped him. "Not so fast, Kwazi", Barnacles said, "this town is full of humans, and I don't think they'll find seven talking animals and a vegimal normal." "So what do we do", Peso asked. "I've got a plan", Barnacles said. The Octonauts emerged from a clothing shop wearing trench coats, fedoras, and gag glasses. "I sure hope this works", Shellington said. "It will", Barnacles said, "or my name isn't Captain Barnacles." They then saw John and his goons in a seafood restaurant. "There's whaler and his men", Peso said. "Alright, then", Barnacles said, "Octonauts, follow me." They went inside, and saw John talking to a bartender. "It appears that he's paying that bartender", Barnacles said. Then, John gave the bartender a giant crab in a display case. "Looks like one of his customers", Barnacles said. He ducked as Barnacles and his men left and went to the parking lot. "We must follow him and see what he's up to", Barnacles said. Barnacles then hears a crunching noise and saw Kwazi eating a crab leg. "Kwazi", Barnacles said, "spit that out right now!" Kwazi spat the crab out. "Now come on", Barnacles said, "we can's lose them." They went outside, and saw them driving away in a van. "How are we going to catch them now", Dashi asked. Tweak then got an idea. "Pizza, anyone", Tweak asked. They saw that there was a Pizza Planet truck parked in the parking lot. "Perfect", Barnacles said, "come on!" The Octonauts then loaded into the truck. "Does anyone know how do drive a human vehicle", Shellington asked. "How hard can it be", Kwazi asked, "it's just like driving one of the Gups." Kwazi started the truck. "I wonder what this lever does", Kwazi asked. He pushed a lever, and the air conditioning blew into Dashi's face. "Woah", Dashi said. "Where is he", Kwazi asked. Peso looked outside and saw the van. "He's at a red light", Peso said, "we can catch him!" "Then full speed ahead", Kwazi said. Kwazi hit the gas, but the truck wouldn't move. "It turned green", Peso said, "hurry!" "Why won't it go", Kwazi asked. Tweak, pulled a lever, and they began driving. "There he is", Peso said. "Hold tight", Kwazi said. He accelerated, and they caught up to him. "He's turning left", Peso said. Kwazi made a sharp left turn, and Tunip flew out the window. "Oh boy", Tunip said. Dashi quicky grabbed onto him, and in the back, Shellington was reading the truck's manual. "Oh I seriously doubt he's getting this kind of mileage", Shellington said. "To the right, go right", Shellington said, "right, right, right, right, right!" Shellington made a right turn, and the truck hopped a curb, resulting in Tunip flying back in the car. "Thank you", Tunip said. "No sweat", Dashi said. Soon, they arrived at a derelict restaurant. "There's the van", Dashi said. "Right", Barnacles said, "Octonauts, follow me, and we'll look around." The Octonauts looked around, and a mysterious figure watched them from a hill and walked away. End Of Chapter 4 Category:Stories Category:Chapters